thesandplacefandomcom-20200214-history
Zan Log
Lissyboo'Why were regulars there?' Well then. .-. *6:16Head of Ravenclaw hi zan *6:16Sonofapollo @lossy *its not a question of "well then* *lissy* *its policy *6:17Bryans1008 but, its an 'admin' meeting, regular members shouldnt be in attendance *6:17Sonofapollo you cant have an admin team meeting, with reg uses *6:17LissybooThen maybe it shouldn't ave been held on chat? Becuase, seriously, whether something is going on or not, I'm almost always omn this chat when I am on the computer. *Not trying to be mean, but seriously. *6:17Sonofapollo so dont "well then" me, cause i will actually get so pissed *6:17Zanzan28 Hey soa *6:17Sonofapollo hi *6:17Zanzan28 please cool down *6:17Head of Ravenclaw ZAN *soa is a bureau! *6:18Zanzan28 and a burea is a human *he is my friend *Head of Ravenclaw has left Hogwarts. *6:18Bryans1008 User_blog:Head_of_Ravenclaw/Story_Creation_War_Meeting_18_July_2012_Transcript#comm-25668 *Head of Ravenclaw has entered Hogwarts. *6:18Bryans1008 Zan go rea the comments please *6:18Zanzan28 Bryans gave me the okay for the meeting *and will defend me in that matter *6:18Sonofapollo yes, but not the okay for making a new plan *6:18Zanzan28 Echo was present *Head of Ravenclaw has left Hogwarts. *6:19Zanzan28 and nothing was set in stone at all *6:19Head of Ravenclawfor 30 minutes *6:19Sonofapollo have you read my comment? *6:19Bryans1008 I was planning to tell you some things before though, so this is sort of my fault *Head of Ravenclaw has entered Hogwarts. *6:19Zanzan28 I mentioned several times *that none of this was set in stone *6:19Wolfie95the war still doesnt make much sence too me *6:19Zanzan28 and I did read your comment *Nothing at all was meant to be set in stone *6:19LissybooIsn't it kind of the Beuros jobs to know whne meetings are? *Whether they get a 'warning' or not, they shuld check the calender to make sure. *6:20Zanzan28 and I constantly told everyone to check the calendar once a week *Algamicagrat has entered Hogwarts. *6:20Sonofapollo Lissy, you have an attitude. don't let that get on my bad side *6:20LissybooWOlfie? Posted at the lake yet? *6:20Zanzan28 this was posted 1 week prior *MoonieWolf has left Hogwarts. *6:20Head of Ravenclaw i never check the calendar *6:20Bryans1008 Yeah, I knew when the meeting was, but, as I said in my comment, I was awake at like 2 oclock, I was exhausted when I made it home. *6:20Sonofapollo an dhis calender is flawed anyway *6:20Zanzan28 not at all *6:20LissybooIt's a natrualy attitude. You don't let it get on your bad side. .-. *6:20Zanzan28 and as I heard bond say *the calendar was approved by the bureaucrats *on my blog about it *Sonofapollo has left Hogwarts. *Sonofapollo has entered Hogwarts. *6:21Head of Ravenclaw soa go to CJ plz *CJ chat i mean *6:21Sonofapollo @lissy who do you think you are? *6:21Zanzan28 To go and comment like that on that blog post is not okay soa *6:21Bryans1008 alright, before anything ese happens, can I talk for a bit? *6:21Zanzan28 the rude additutde of that comment is the reason I left the wiki the first time *MoonieWolf has entered Hogwarts. *MoonieWolf has left Hogwarts. *MoonieWolf has entered Hogwarts. *6:22LissybooI /think/ I'm a nice person who has been ehre for a month prior to my friend Ivy asking me. I /think/ I am a user here, and I /think/ I;m not the only one with a bad attitude. *6:22Sonofapollo oh, im sorry it struck a nerve *it should have *Head of Ravenclaw has left Hogwarts. *Head of Ravenclaw has entered Hogwarts. *6:22Sonofapollo because what hapened was not supposed to *6:22Zanzan28 excuse me? *6:22Bryans1008 So, everybody, just be quiet and listen, for a second. *6:22Sonofapollo and i showed the comment to two people prior to commenting *to make sure it wasnt too harsh *6:23Zanzan28 yah HoR *I'm sure was one of them *6:23Bryans1008 Guys, guys, be quiet. *6:23Sonofapollo ask bryan and HoR *your friend byrans said it too *so *6:23Zanzan28 Bryans gave me the okay to the meeting *6:23Bryans1008 I'm serious just shut up for a second. *6:23LissybooGuys shut up ad let Brybry talk. *6:23Head of Ravenclaw lissy watch the mouth *6:24Lissyboo.-. *6:24Bryans1008 I did give Zan the okay for the meeting, it was my plan to be there. However, I could not be, and that is my fault. *Now, as for the way things went down then and afterwards is unacceptable. *And honestly, I don't like it when chat gets this way. *It makes it tense fore everyone, so just calm down a bit. *6:25Zanzan28 I released plans you yourself said you liked *6:25Bryans1008 Yes, Zan, I did. *6:25Sonofapollo have you SEEN bryans' plans? *6:25Zanzan28 so I don't understand any problems here *6:25Bryans1008 But, I wanted to present revisions to you, but you said you needed to leave. *6:25Head of Ravenclaw bryans plans are awesome *6:25Sonofapollo out of curiousity? *6:25Zanzan28 I told you *I told them *it was never set in stone *Nothing was *6:26Bryans1008 Guys, stop tearing into him alright, he made a mistake. *6:26LissybooI'm not getting into the whole plan things fight. My problem here is with SoA. *6:26Zanzan28 Soa i have lost a lot of respect for you. *6:26Bryans1008 Lissy, just seriously shut up for now, okay *Lissyboo has been kicked by Head of Ravenclaw. *6:26Zanzan28 I thought you could see when a guy makes an honest mistake *6:27Sonofapollo and the comment wasnt a rage *Lissyboo has entered Hogwarts. *6:27Zanzan28 but obviously I was misguided *6:27Sonofapollo okay you know what *6:27Bryans1008 Soa.. *6:27Zanzan28 "Sonofapollo oh, im sorry it struck a nerve it should have Head of Ravenclaw has left Hogwarts. Head of Ravenclaw has entered Hogwarts. 7:22 Sonofapollo because what hapened was not supposed to" *6:27Sonofapollo this wiki clearly has a problem *6:27Bryans1008 Soa, please don't. *6:27Head of Ravenclaw soa dont *6:27Sonofapollo strike a nerve, not completley rage *6:27Head of Ravenclaw DONT *6:27Zanzan28 the wiki has no problem but miscomunication *which needs to be fixed *Algamicagrat has left Hogwarts. *6:28Head of Ravenclaw a beg the differ, but it can wait **to *6:28Sonofapollo yes, maybe next time we can have a messageefore a meeting *6:28Zanzan28 if you have a problem with me soa *you tell me *6:28Sonofapollo instead of keeping it on a calendar on a different website *6:28Zanzan28 not post it to the entire wiki *6:29Sonofapollo i dont have a problem with you *6:29Zanzan28 Well Bond and you all *gave me the okay for that *6:29Sonofapollo i had a problem with the meeting *so dont get melodramatic with me *6:29Zanzan28 and you should have come to me *and told me that *6:29Head of Ravenclaw okay you know what *6:29Zanzan28 as a freind *not ransack me with Hor *MoonieWolf has left Hogwarts. *6:29Head of Ravenclaw ahem? *6:30Sonofapollo please, stop taking out your misfortune on hor *6:30Zanzan28 Nothing stated in the meeting was set in stone *6:30Sonofapollo its not fair on him *6:30Zanzan28 I admit I made a mistake *6:30Bryans1008 That's the end of it okay. *6:30LissybooHow about we just re-hold the meeting another day? No more fighting, please? *6:30Zanzan28 but to ransack me, the one who is trying to help the wiki communicate better by creating a calendar, by making meetings *is just plan unfair *And I'm done. *6:31Jiskran Guys, none of you are coming out of this looking particularly good at the moment. Might I suggest everyone cools off? *Algamicagrat has entered Hogwarts. *6:31Bryans1008 He made a mistake, we all may have said some things that hurt feelings, get over it, let's move on. *6:31LissybooZannny made a mistake, fine, but you guys need to just stop blaming him for everything, becuase it's all of our faults, okay? *6:31Sonofapollo bry, look i understand hes a close friend of yours, but he thinks we're ransacking him *i mean, wtf? *6:31Zanzan28 Soa I thought we were close friends *i guess i was dead wrong *6:31LissybooYou're blaming him for everything! *6:31Jiskran Liss, please don't keep it going. *6:32Sonofapollo ransacking? *6:32Bryans1008 I'll talk to you in pm about that, okay. let's keep this in private *6:32LissybooUugh. I'm done. *6:32Bryans1008 maybe a multi-pm. *6:32Zanzan28 Honestly *Lissyboo has been banned by Head of Ravenclaw (undo). *6:32Jiskran Bryans, can you close this chat? *6:32Zanzan28 I belive I am causing drama *6:32Sonofapollo okay, im gonna go for now *6:32Zanzan28 perhaps it was not the time to return *6:32Bryans1008 I can kick people *6:32Sonofapollo cause i have to *will be back later *Sonofapollo has left Hogwarts. *Zanzan28 has left Hogwarts. *6:33Bryans1008 Zan, don't go leave, again. That's not what anyone needs right now.